Hide And Seek
by sukikawai-chan
Summary: "Kau hanya perlu bernyanyi, maka arwah itu akan datang"/"Aahh...Aku menemukanmu,"/"Jika mendengar suara langkah kaki diiringi pantulan bola, itu berarti arwahnya mendekat," Review please... :D


**_Kalian pernah bermain petak umpet? _**

**_Semua orang pasti pernah melakukannya, bukan? _**

**_Lalu, bagaimana jika yang bermain petak umpet itu,_**

**_Tidak pernah ditemukan untuk selamanya?_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ "Konon katanya, karena anggota pemain basket itu memiliki kepribadian ganda, ia menjadi kesal sendiri dan akhirnya membunuh setiap teman-teman anggota yang ditemukannya. Membunuhnya dengan cara ditusuk oleh pisau," _

_Midorima, Kise dan Aomine melongo memandangi wajah datar Kuroko. Satu detik…dua detik…tiga detik…mereka tertawa bersamaan—lebih tepatnya Aomine dan Kise yang tertawa keras, sedangkan Midorima berusaha menyembunyikannya dalam hati—begitu mendegar ending cerita Kuroko. Sedangkan Murasakibara hanya mendengarkan dalam diam sambil mengunyah setiap makanannya. Ini semua berawal karena Kise yang terus saja berkata 'Kau bersembunyi, lalu aku akan mencarimu!'—yang entah sejak kapan ia menemukan kata-kata itu—dan berakhirlah dengan Kuroko yang menceritakan sebuah kisah masa lalu SMA Teiko. _

_Cerita seram tentang klub basket mereka, tentunya. _

_ "Kurokocchi, mana mungkin anak itu akan membunuh teman-temannya gara-gara tidak bisa menemukannya?" ujar Kise di sela-sela tawanya, sebelah tangannya mengacak rambut Kuroko pelan. Mengacuhkan ucapan Kise, Kuroko melanjutkan, _

_ "Dan kudengar lagi, jika kita bermain petak umpet saat tengah malam tiba, lalu meletakkan bola di tengah lapangan basket, arwah anggota pemain basket yang berkpribadian ganda itu akan datang lalu membunuh orang yang ditemukannya," diam sejenak untuk menarik napas panjang, Kuroko melanjutkan, "Tapi ada syaratnya,"_

_ "Apa itu syaratnya, Tetsu? Harus berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring?" sebenarnya Aomine tidak bermaksud untuk bercanda garing seperti itu, ia hanya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan—karena tanpa sadar Aomine jadi gugup sendiri mendengar cerita Kuroko. _

_ "Tidak," Kuroko menggeleng pelan, ia berhenti sejenak, tampak berpikir, lalu setelah itu ia melanjutkan, "Kita harus bernyanyi ketika bersembunyi. Hal ini dilakukan agar arwah itu tidak menemukan kita,"_

_ "Bernyanyi?" tanya Midorima tiba-tiba, namun cepat-cepat ia menambahkan, "Itu bukan berarti aku tertarik, nanodayo. Aku hanya heran saja," _

_ "Ya, bernyanyi. Kita tidak perlu tahu liriknya, dengan bersenandung saja itu sudah cukup. Lagu itu diambil dari lagu yang sering dinyanyikannya ketika bermain petak umpet. Judul lagunya, _Hide and Seek_." _

_ "Wah, cocok sekali dengan gaya permainannya. _Hide and Seek_." Murasakibara yang tadi masih saja sibuk dengan makanannya, kini membuka suara. _

_ "Kau percaya takhayul seperti itu, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine—yang lagi-lagi berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. _

_ "Entahlah," jawab Kuroko sekenanya, "Tapi mungkin akan menyenangkan jika kita mencobanya, bukan?"_

_ "Bermain dengan permainan anak TK? Tidak, terima kasih." Tolak Aomine cepat sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Namun sebelum Kuroko kembali menjawab dan Aomine membantah, obrolan diam-diam mereka terusik oleh kedatangan Akashi untuk segera kembali ke lapangan dan latihan basket. Semuanya bernapas lega—terutama Aomine—karena berhasil meloloskan diri dari cerita konyol seperti itu—yang menurut pemikiran mereka minus Kuroko. _

**.**

_Ya, kita belum tahu kebenarannya jika tidak mencoba, bukan?_

**.**

"Kau yakin ingin bermain permainan seperti itu?" Aomine bertanya retoris, berusaha kuat menahan geli yang menggelitik hatinya. Sorot di kedua matanya tampak meremehkan. Sedangkan orang-orang yang ditatapnya memberikan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Dan salah satu diantaranya menatap Aomine datar juga tanpa ekspresi.

**.**

**"Hide And Seek"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Horror**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**_Kau bersembunyi,_**

**_Lalu aku mencarimu…_**

**.**

_Ding-dong,  
Hurry, open the door,_

_I have come for you,  
Trying to hide from me is futile_

**.**

"Tapi dengan cara yang berbeda, Aominecchi!" Kise—si pemberi ide untuk permainan yang dimaksud Aomine—menyahut antusias. Ia menatap balik Aomine dengan tatapan seolah-olah berkata 'Coba-dulu-maka-kau-akan-tahu'.

"Cara yang berbeda?" tanya Midorima, terlihat penasaran, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'cara yang berbeda' Kise?"

"Kita tidak akan melakukannya seperti anak TK. Tapi kita akan melakukannya seperti di dalam cerita yang baru saja diceritakan Kurokocchi tadi-ssu," Kise mendelik ke arah Aomine—yang tadi meremehkan idenya—lalu tersenyum dalam hati ketika melihat reaksi Aomine begitu mendengar ucapannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, reaksi yang diharapkan Kise. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Kuroko yang merasa namanya terpanggil, melirik sekilas Kise lalu ke Aomine, setelah itu mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Hei, ka-kau tidak ber-bercanda kan, Kise?" menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, Aomine memaksakan suara tawa. Walaupun terdengara sumbang.

"Apa kau takut, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko—yang sedari tadi masih diam—kali ini membuka suara. Ia menyesap _vanilla milkshake _dengan tenang, namun harus terganggu ketika ia meringis pelan saat Aomine memukul punggungnya dengan keras.

"Siapa yang takut, Tetsu! Hahaha…" kembali Aomine tertawa, "Aku hanya aneh kenapa kalian ingin bermain permainan seperti itu, seperti anak TK saja." Mendapat tatapan yang tidak enak dari semua temannya, Aomine menambahkan, "Ayolah, kenapa anak SMA seperti kita harus bermain petak umpet?"

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi kalau permainannya tidak akan sama seperti anak TK, Aominecchi," cetus Kise kesal, "Kita akan bermain yang kau sebut 'petak umpet' ini dengan cara yang sedikit…aneh."

"Dengan memanggil arwah, begitu maksudmu Ryouta?" kali ini Akashi yang membuka suara. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan cerita seram dan hal-hal semacamnya, begitu pula Midorima. Tapi sepertinya sisi penasaran mereka selalu menang sehingga memutuskan untuk mendengarkannya. Sedangkan Murasakibara, ia akan melakukan apa saja asalkan ada makanan di sana—yang tentu saja sudah ditangani oleh Kise.

"Err…ya-ssu, begitulah yang diceritakan oleh Kurokocchi, Akasicchi. Jika kita melakukannya, maka arwah itu akan keluar," menjelaskan maksud perkataannya, Kise melirik Kuroko, meminta sedikit pertolongan.

"Setidaknya, seperti itulah yang kudengar, Akashi-kun." Ujar Kuroko akhirnya, walaupun dalam hati ia juga ingin melakukannya.

"Eh?! Lalu bagaimana jika arwah itu menemukan kita lalu menusuk kita dengan pisau?!" pekik Aomine tanpa sadar, begitu pula dengan tangannya yang langsung memeluk sebelah tangan Kuroko, dengan erat.

"Dasar _Ahomine_, arwah mana mungkin bisa menusuk manusia!" gerutu Midorima, merasa kesal karena kebodohan temannya.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin ditemukan, kau tinggal bersenandung saja menyanyikan lagu _Hide and Seek_, Aomine-kun. Tapi, jika kita mendengarkan suara langkah kaki yang mendekat diiringi pantulan bola basket ke arah kita, saat itulah lagu harus berhenti. Dan jangan bersuara sedikit pun!" Kuroko memperingatkan, "Kalau tidak kita bisa ketahuan, dan setelah itu—"

_Ding-dong,  
Hurry, open the door,  
I have come for you,  
It's already too late to run, dear._

Kuroko menarik napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya pelan. Ia memandang kelima teman satu-timnya yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan tampang yang begitu serius. Penasaran akan apa yang dikatakannya nanti. Setelah jeda sejenak, Kuroko melanjutkan, "Kita tidak akan pernah ditemukan lagi,"

—_yang artinya sama saja dengan mati._

Dan lagi-lagi anggota Kiseki No Sedai—selain Kuroko—kalah oleh rasa penasaran masing-masing. Sehingga tidak ada alasan lain lagi untuk menolak selain mencobanya.

**_Kau yakin ingin bermain?_**

**_Baiklah, kalian bersembunyi lalu aku akan menghitung sampai sepuluh. _**

"Kau selalu saja bisa meyakinkan kami tentang cerita-cerita konyolmu itu, Tetsuya." Komentar Akashi saat sedang berjalan bersama Kuroko dalam perjalanan pulang. Anggota Kiseki yang lainnya berjalan di depan mereka, saling memperebutkan tempat persembunyian mereka untuk tengah malam nanti. Bahkan Murasakibara dan Midorima pun jadi ikut-ikutan—tentu dengan ancaman Akashi agar mereka datang tengah malam nanti—untuk mendapatkan tempat persembunyian.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau Akashi-_kun_ juga akan ikut," balas Kuroko, datar seperti biasa. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, dimana anggota Kiseki lainnya masih ribut.

"Terus terang saja Tetsuya, entah karena apa, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian dalam permainan konyol itu. Untuk itu telepon aku nanti ketika bersembunyi jika terjadi sesuatu yang aneh," bahkan Akashi sendiri pun tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Akashi-kun mulai percaya takhayul,"

"Jangan mengejekku, Tetsuya. Aku hanya mengikuti apa kata instingku, dan aku selalu benar. Ingat itu,"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis—lalu kembali berujar, "Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti,"

**_Lalu setelah itu…_**

**_Aku akan mencarimu. _**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul dua belas kurang lima belas menit.

Anggota Kiseki No Sedai sudah berkumpul di depan gedung sekolah Teiko. Membawa senter masing-masing hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Bahkan Midorima sudah siap dengan _lucky item-_nya yaitu jimat penangkal roh-roh jahat. Jika Midorima siap dengan _lucky item_-nya, Murasakibara dengan makanannya, Akashi dengan guntingnya, Kise dengan Kuroko yang harus berada di dekatnya dan Kuroko yang tidak perlu apa-apa, Aomine adalah salah satu hal patut dipertanyakan. Laki-laki bertubuh besar it uterus saja mengeluh dan mengeluh. Meminta sebaiknya melakukannya saat pagi atau siang hari. Meminta lebih baik bersembunyi dua orang dalam satu tempat—yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak berpikir bagaimana jika memilih loker—untuk bersembunyi.

"Daiki, kalau kau takut, kenapa tidak pulang saja?" awalnya sorot di kedua mata Aomine sempat cerah begitu Akashi berkata seperti itu. Namun dengan cepat Aomine harus menolaknya ketika melihat gunting yang sudah siap di tangan kapten klub-nya itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih ingin hidup," gumam Aomine gugup. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya yang tepat berhenti ke arah Kuroko yang berjalan di depannya. Aah…setidaknya melihat sosok Kuroko seperti itu sedikit membuat hatinya tenang.

_Peering through your window,  
Our eyes met out of pure luck,_

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Kuroko dan lainnya sudah sampai di lapangan basket. Seperti aturan yang sudah ditentukan, bola basket harus tersimpan di tengah-tengah lapangan. Tinggal menunggu sampai jam dua belas tepat, dan mereka sudah harus sudah bersembunyi di tempat yang telah ditentukan. Dan yang lebih menegangkannya, mereka harus bersembunyi di satu tempat yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

_You're too frozen in fear,  
I want to see you up close._

Pukul dua belas kurang lima menit.

Anggota Kiseki No Sedai sudah berpencar ke tempat persembunyian masing-masing—yang sebelumnya masih saja terjadi perebutan siapa di antara mereka yang harus dekat dengan Kuroko—setelah mengucapkan 'hati-hati dan jaga diri kalian masing-masing'. Bahkan Aomine pun terpaksa harus berjalan sendiri walaupun kedua lututnya sudah terasa lemas dan mati rasa saja. Karena permainan baru saja akan dimulai.

_Ding-dong,  
I am coming in now,  
Hurry up and run,  
Let us play chase and have fun together._

Pukul dua belas, tepat tengah malam.

Permainan dimulai.

**_Aku akan mulai untuk menghitung…_**

**_Satu, dua, tiga…_**

Murasakibara mengambil tempat di kantin sekolah. Karena makanan yang selalu dibawanya—seperti sekarang ini—ia lebih memilih bersembunyi di samping mesin minuman. Karena suasananya yang gelap dan sepi, ia jadi sulit untuk menemukan tempat seperti di kolong-kolong atau pun di balakang lemari.

Sedangkan Midorima lebih memilih bersembunyi di balik rak-rak buku perpustakaan. Membenamkan di setiap buku-buku yang tersimpan. Walau terkadang ia juga bingung begitu mendapati dirinya berada di rak buku mana, karena penyinarannya yang kurang. Ia hanya berharap permainan cepat selesai dan arwah itu tidak suka dengan buku.

**_Empat, lima, enam…_**

Aomine masih saja merutuk kesal habis-habisan. Ia lari terbirit-birit kesana-kemari padahal tidak ada yang mengejarnya. Tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Untuk itu ia lebih memutuskan bersembunyi di bawah meja kelasnya. Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai tempat persembuyian karena paling dekat dengan pintu keluar gedung sekolahnya. Di sisi lain, Kise lebih memilih di kamar mandi. Memang terdengar gila dan bodoh, namun hanya tempat itu yang bisa ia gunakan karena ruangan kelas sudah ditempati Aomine. Setidaknya arwah itu tidak akan bisa menebak di antara pintu kamar mandi yang digunakannya, pikir Kise berusaha menenangkan diri.

**_Tujuh, delapan, sembilan—_**

Satu-satunya tempat yang paling terisolir adalah ruang penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga. Ruangan yang kecil dan berdebu. Gelap. Dan sepi. Satu-satunya tempat yang dipilih oleh Akashi. Laki-laki itu tidak suka yang terlihat ribet, setidaknya ruang penyimpanan alat-alat olah raga tidak akan mudah ditemukan. Walaupun ia masih saja belum sepenuhnya percaya pada permainan yang dilakukannya.

**_Sepuluh…_**

Dan yang terakhir, adalah Kuroko. Pemuda berambut _baby blue _ itu memilih tempat yang mungkin akan ditemukan paling awal. Tempat yang paling berbahaya di antara semuanya, yaitu loker barang-barangnya di simpan. Bersyukurlah karena tubuhnya yang kecil, Kuroko dapat masuk ke dalam lokernya yang untungnya tinggi loker itu sama seperti tinggi Akashi ketika di dalamnya. Tempat yang lebih gelap. Lebih hening. Lebih berdebu. Namun lebih berbahaya.

**_Sudah selesai atau belum, aku akan menemukanmu. _**

Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine, Kise, Akashi dan Kuroko bersenandung menyanyikan lagu _Hide and Seek_ secara bersamaan_._ Walalu tidak keras, juga tidak pelan. Tapi lagu itu benar-benar membuat mereka merinding ketika melantunkannya. Begitu penuh misteri, terdengar merdu namun menyayat hati. Mematikan setiap saraf-saraf di tubuh mereka. Aah…permainan sudah dimulai rupanya.

_Ding-dong,  
Now I have walked in here,  
Make sure you hide well,  
We need to play a game of go seek._

Sial! Bunyi apa itu?! Tanpa sadar Aomine menghentikan nyanyiannya. Dari permainan dimulai, ia sudah berkeringat dingin dengan banyak. Tubuhnya menggigil karena rasa dingin di ruang kelasnya. Menyebalkan! Seharusnya ia tidak memilih tempat ini.

Dug, dug, dug, tap, tap, tap—

_You can be heard throughout your house,_

Ia mendengarnya! Ia benar-benar mendengarnya! Demi Tuhan, apapun itu, Aomine hanya berharap segera pergi dari tempatnya sekarang ini. Suara bola memantul dan langkah kaki, Aomine berharap ia tengah bermimpi dalam tidurnya. Aomine semakin meringkuk di bawah meja. Ia memeluk apapun yang bisa dipeluknya dan berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan suara. Dan sayangnya, suara itu semakin dekat…dekat….dekat…Oh! Terdengar seperti tepat di samping telinganya. Aomine memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Terlebih begitu sensor pendengarannya menagkap suara pintu yang bergeser, langkah kaki, lalu pintu kembali bergeser. Oh sial! Apakah itu berarti pintu ruang kelasnya yang baru saja terbuka.

Dug, dug, dug, tap, tap, tap—

_And your trembling breathing,  
Is echoing around this room._

Hening.

Tidak ada suara atau pun pergerakan. Sepi dan kosong. Beberapa menit karena rasa penasarannya—persetan dengan rasa penasaran—Aomine memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata, secara perlahan. Dan…aahh…

Wajah itu tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Aku menemukanmu,"

"Apa yang kau—AARGH!"

**_Aomine Daiki, kau kalah.._****.**

**.**

**.**

Pasti ada yang salah! Midorima yakin, ramalan _oha-asa_nya berkata kalau zodiac _cancer_ memiliki tingkat keberuntungan paling atas. Pasti benar, tidak akan ada yang salah!

Dug, dug, dug, tap, tap, tap—

_You need to learn how to hide … (I see you…)  
You need to learn how to hide … (I see you…)_

Midorima diam membeku—yang memang sudah lama ia menghentikan lantunan lagunya—dan menajamkan telinganya begitu mendengar suara asing itu. Suaranya yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Tidak mungkin…di ruang perpustakaan seperti ini, tidak mungkin ada yang datang, kecuali dirinya. Sial! Suara itu semakin mendekat, semumur hidupnya, bagi orang seperti dirinya pun, Midorima bisa merasakan apa yang namanaya takut. Seperti sekarang ini, ia mengaku begitu takut! Lupakan ramalan, lupakan makhluk halus dan lupakan sejenisnya. Lupakan juga—

_You need to learn how to hide… (I see you…)  
Oh look, I can see your hair... _

"Aaah….aku menemukanmu,"

Ketika sosok itu sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Kenapa kau—AARGHH!"

**_Midorima Shintarou, kau kalah…_**

**.**

**.**

Hanya makan. Itu yang bisa Murasakibara lakukan saat ini. Laki-laki itu berjongkok sambil memakan sisa-sisa cemilan yang dibawanya. Dalam posisi yang masih sama. Tepat di sebelah mesin minuman. Dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini, apa yang bisa dilihatnya? Ah, tunggu! Sepertinya ia mendengar sesuatu…

Dug, dug, dug, tap, tap, tap—

_Knock, knock,  
I am inside your room,_

Suara itu tepat di sebelah mesin minumannya yang sedang ditempatinya. Karena saat ini Murasakibara berada di samping kanan mesin, bisa ia pastikan suara itu berasala dari samping kirinya yang hanya terhalang oleh ketebalan mesin. Dug…dug…dug…suara bola basket, tap…tap…tap…suara langkah kaki. Murasakibara menahan napas, ia tidak boleh bersuara. Termasuk makan yang bersuara. Dug…suasana menjadi hening. Apakah sudah pergi?

Penasaran selanjutnya, perlahan Murasakibara mengintip lewat mesin minuman. Hanya sedikit untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi dengan suara itu.

_Show me where you are,  
This game will surely be ending soon._

"Jangan mengintip, karena aku sudah menemukanmu…"

"Sedang apa k—UKHH!"

**_Murasakibara Atsushi, kau kalah…_**

**.**

**.**

"Kurokocchi, aku takut-_ssu_…"

Sepertinya ia memang orang yang paling bodoh. Berdiam diri di atas kloset kamar mandi sendirian pada saat tengah malam, kurang gila apa dia? Apalagi sampai bersenandung dalam kegalapan dan dinginnya hawa kamar mandi. Kise merutuki kebodohannya, ia benar-benar menyesal karena telah mengajak anggota Kiseki lainnya untuk mengikuti permainan bodoh ini. Salah sendirinya juga mengapa ia terus saja berkata 'Kau bersembunyi, lalu aku akan mencarimu', sehingga membuat Kuroko menceritakan kisah lama. Sudah tahu cerita Kuroko itu tidak main-main seramnya. Dan sekarang senjata makan tuan, Kise benar-benar bodoh akan keputusanya. Tapi sampai saat ini Kise masih belum mendengar su—

Dug, dug, dug, tap, tap, tap—

Oh, dia mendengar suara itu.

_I check under your bed,  
Located beside your table,_

Tubuh Kise benar-benar mematung saat itu. Sebulir keringat dingin turun dari dahinya lalu meluncur di sekitar wajahnya. Suara itu….semakin mendekat...

Suara itu…langkah kaki, pantulan bola, pintu yang berdecit terbuka, setelah itu…

Tok, tok, tok!

Astaga! Mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang digunakannya! Terus mengetuk, mengetuk dan mengetuk dengan keras dan menoton. Tapi tunggu! Bukankah hantu tidak bisa menyentuh sebuah benda manusia? Kalau itu bukan hantu, lalu…

Lagi-lagi Kise kalah akan kebodohannya. Entah apa yang merasukinya, ia turun dari kloset, melangkah sedikit, berhenti di depan pintu, lalu dengan perlahan membukanya.

_There's no sign of movement,  
Next, I guess, I'll try your closet…_

"Terima kasih sudah membuka, aku menemukanmu…"

"Eh?! Kenapa—AARGGH!"

**_Kise Ryouta, kau kalah…_**

**.**

**.**

_(Ding-dong, oh look, here you are…)_

Bosan karena menunggu, Akashi membuka ruang peralatan olahraga. Masih tidak ada siapa-siapa. Walalupun ia sudah berkali-kali bersenandung. Maupun di koridor ataupun di sepanjang gedung sekolah, tidak ada tanda-tanda yang datang. Semuanya tampak sama. Hening, kosong, mencekam dan tidak ada tanda-tanda orang, kecuali dirinya. Akashi menghela napas dengan berat, ia menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah dua jam lebih lewat…dan belum ada yang terjadi. Lama-lama ia jadi mengkhawatirkan keadaan teman-temannya. Apakah ia harus mengeceknya? Dan terutama, ia mengkhwatirkan keadaan Kuroko. Daritadi laki-laki itu masih saja belum meneleponnya.

_Ding-dong,  
You were here all the time, (You're it)_

Dug, dug, dug, tap, tap, tap—

Oh! Sekarang ia mendengarnya. Tepat berada di belakangnya, berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Langkah itu pelan, namun menggema di seluruh koridor kelas. Memberikan efek yang misterius namun menegangkan.

_Ding-dong,  
I have found you now, (Now you're it)_

Sepertinya cerita Kuroko memang benar adanya. Kini, kisah seram itu bukan lagi hanya sekadar cerita atau sebuah takhayul. Bukan lagi sebuah kebohongan. Ia tahu, karena Akashi sendiri yang mengalaminya saat ini. Dengan perlahan—seiring dengan langkah yang mungkin sudah berhenti tepat di belakangnya—Akashi berbalik. Menatap langsung sosok yang berada di depannya. Apapun itu sosoknya.

_Ding-dong,  
That must mean I've won (Now you're it)_

Ah, ternyata dugaannya selama ini, salah.

"Tetsuya?"

"Kau yang terakhir, Akashi-kun."

Akashi tercengang. Terpana. Dan tubuhnya terasa terpaku begitu menatap sosok di depannya. Sosok yang selama ini selalu ingin dilindunginya, sosok yang selama ini dipercayainya, dan sosok yang selama ini…dicintainya. Sosok Kuroko Tetsuya dengan berlumuran darah di sekitar tubuhnya, maupun tubuh ataupun wajahnya, dengan sebilah pisau tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Pisau yang menunjukan darah cair segar di sana.

"Kenapa ka-kau?"

"Melakukan ini?" Kuroko mengangkat pisaunya, ekspresinya sulit terbaca, "Aku hanya ingin bermain-main. Beruntung sekali Kise-kun dan yang lainnya percaya dengan ceritaku. Begitu pula kau, Akashi-kun. Dan diantara semuanya, hanya Akashi-kun yang bisa melihat sisi lain dari diriku. Tapi sayang_, tidak untuk selamanya._"

"Tetsuya—bukan—kau siapa?!" bentak Akashi frustasi. Ya Tuhan! Katakan kalau semua ini mimpi!

"Aku? Aku Kuroko Tetsuya," Kuroko tertawa pelan, "Tidak. Aku bukan Kuroko Tetsuya. Mungkin aku sisi lain dari Kuroko Tetsuya." Sebelah tangan Kuroko mengangkat pisau yang digenggamnya, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Akashi. Secara perlahan-lahan, menatap tajam sosok di depannya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Tetsuya, simpan benda itu," Akashi mundur,

"Kalau aku tidak ingin?"

"Kubilang simpan!" bentak Akashi murka, "Tetsuya—"

"Aku menemukanmu, Akashi Seijurou,"

"Tetsuya!"

_Ding-dong,  
Time for your demise._

_._

_._

"UKKHH….ARRGHH!"

**_Akashi Seijurou, kau yang terakhir, _**

**_Kalah…_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ding-dong,  
The game has finished,  
No one's left…  
Ding-dong,  
Goodbye, everyone…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A/N : Huaaaa!/ Ditimpukin reader. Apa ini?!**

**Bulan puasa kok malah publish cerita horror gini, manalagi akhirnya gak jelas gitu!**

**Bener deh minna, Suki juga gak ngerti kenapa bikin cerita ini pas denger lagunya SeeU-Hide And Seek. Dan potongan-potongan lagu di ficnya memang lagu SeeU-Hide And Seek (Tapi bahasanya Korea, ini cuma translate). Jadi pas baca ini, coba deh minna dengerin lagunya./Plak! **

**Hufftt...kurang gila apa coba Suki nge-publish cerita ini pas denger suara bedug mau saur?/ditendang. **

**Ini pertama kalinya Suki bikin genre Horror (Walaupun akhirnya bukan). Gak tau ini cerita bikin merinding ato enggak, mudah-mudahan aja Minna suka ceritanya ya... :D Kalo ada kesalahn atau typo kasih tau Suki aja...**

**Hhihihi~~~Makasih yang udah baca sampai akhir. **

**And...**

**Review please? **


End file.
